The Hound And The Wolf
by emmymay96
Summary: Lillian Stark the twin sister of Robb Stark is sent to kings Landing with her father and younger sisters. There she will endure hardships that she could never imagine along with one of the most unlikely of friendships. Will she be able to survive the Game Of Thrones?


**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Game Of Thrones or its characters I just own Lillian Stark._

**Warnings**: _Strong Language and Violence_

**Authors Note:** _Hello and welcome to my first Game Of Thrones fan fiction. I've had this idea for a very long time now and since season 8 is now here I thought I'd finally publish this story. I love Sandor's character he's honestly one of my favourites. I also have an idea for a Tormund story if anyone would be interested in reading that please let me know. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story!_

* * *

_Chapter One - The Direwolves_

Lillian stood leaning against a wooden post as she watched her younger brother Bran practice his archery. Her blue eyes sparkled in amusement watching Bran miss is target for the third time. The rest of her brothers stood there laughing at the sight. Her sisters meanwhile were inside sewing, Lillian was supposed to be with them but she much preferred being out in the training yard practicing archery or swordsmanship. Her mother disapproved of her daughters choices but no longer told her off for it as she was tired of wasting her breath.

Bran missed once more causing Jon and Robb to let out hearty laughs while she let out an unladylike snort. "And which one of you was a marksman at 10?" The five Stark children looked up to see their father and mother looking down at them.

"breath deep little brother, put all your focus on your target". Lillian advised and she and Jon walked towards Bran with small smiles on their faces. Lillian knew he was only missing because he was concentrating too hard on the people around him and not the target.

"Relax your bow arm" Bran did as the two instructed "there you go! Now go on father is watching and your mother" Jon said as he patted Bran's shoulder as the two stepped back. Lillian looked up at her parents seeing the slight glare her mother was giving Jon she sighed. Her mother had always treated Jon harshly and Lillian hated it. Jon may be a bastard but he was still her brother and it broke her heart to see him feel unwanted. No matter what anyone said he was her brother and she loved him, bastard or not.

Suddenly an arrow hit the target dead centre and the Stark siblings looked in shock before turning to where the arrow had come from. Arya was stood there holding a bow, the young girl bowed causing Lillian to let out a soft chuckled at her younger sisters antics. The chuckled soon turned into a hearty laugh as Bran gave chase to his sister.

Lillian watched with a smile on her face as Bran chased Arya round the courtyard. Her family meant everything to her, they were her world. However Lillian a feeling that something was coming, something big that would change everything.

"You just going to stand there or are you going to help" Robb called out making her snap from her thoughts. She gave him an annoyed look as he just laughed. Lillian took the arrows from Robb and handed them to Jon to put away, however Jon seemed distracted by something. Looking up Lillian saw her mother giving Jon a disapproving look and sighed to herself. She sometimes hated the way her mother looked at Jon he may be a snow but he was still her brother and she wouldn't hesitate to hurt anyone who said otherwise, like the time she heard a guard talking badly about him that guard ended up with a broken nose and his got a terrible telling off from her parents.

Seeing Theon heading towards them with nervous looking Bran beside him? Lillian, Jon and Robb looked at each other before walking over to Theon. "What's going on?"

"The deserter from the nights watch has been caught. Your father wants you ready as soon as possible" he stated

"Bran too?" Lillian asked a small frown on her face

"Yes m'lady". Lillian's frown deepened slightly she understood that he'd need to see one some day, he was growing up but he was still her younger brother.

"Can you come too Lilly?" Bran asked his big eyes staring at her in pleading. Gods she hated when he did that.

"Bran I'm not sure-"

"Please Lilly, father let you go before with Robb"

"Yes well that was because he cried until father would let me go" Lillian leaned into Bran and whispered rather loudly causing Bran and Jon to laugh as Robb scowled.

"That's definitely not how I remember it, I believe it was you who was crying not me." Robb stated sending his sister a glare as she bumped her shoulder with his.

"Whatever you say dear brother" Lillian tried to duck out the way as Robb tried to get her in a headlock but she was too slow and she was trapped. The stark siblings started laughing before the voice of their father interrupted them. Robb immediately released his twin and she was quick to straighten out her appearance.

"What is going on here?" Edward Stark asked his children in a stern voice. All four children looked away from their father not wanting to make eye contact.

"I was asking Lillian if she would come with us today father, please let her" Bran explain while looking slightly nervous

"Last time she went I think it was another son begging me to let her come " Eddard smiled causing grins to appear on everyone else's faces as they all looked to Robb who's face had gone red with embarrassment. Eddard laughed a hearty laugh before patting his eldest son on the back "aye I'm only messing with ya and Bran its up to your sister I won't make the decision for her". The four of them turned to stare at Lillian expectantly.

"Okay fine I'll go but mother won't be pleased" Lillian pointed out

"Since when is she ever pleased with your choices" Eddard stated raiding a brow. It was true their mother wasn't a fan of the fact that Lillian was more like her brothers, sword fighting instead of sewing but over the years she had somewhat grown to accept it. However she was not happy with the fact that Arya had decided to follow in her older sister footsteps. "Don't worry about your mother I'll talk to her"

With that the family split in two, Eddard to go talk to his wife and the four siblings to go get their horses ready. It only took a few minutes for the horses to be saddled as the rest of the group joined them. Robb handed her a cloak as the weather was starting to turn colder meaning that winter was coming.

Finally their father arrived giving Lillian a small nod telling her that mother had agreed, reluctantly of course. Smiling Lillian hopped onto her horse as the group headed outside the castle gates to where the deserter from the Knights Watch was being held. The group travelled in mostly silence, Lillian travelled beside Robb who had a sullen look on his face.

"What's the matter brother?" She questioned her twin while pulling her horse up closer to his. Robbs eyes flickered to her for a moment before looking straight ahead once again. He let out a deep sigh before answering

"It's just the thought that one day I'll have to be the one swinging the sword"

She placed a gentle hand on her brothers arm, he gave nothing away regarding his emotions but Lillian could tell. He hated watching because he knew one day it would be him but Lillian knew Robb better than anyone when it came to passing the sentence he would be able to do it, he was stronger than he knew.

"You need to stop worrying that won't be for many years yet. Let's just make sure Bran is okay today alright?"

"Aye you're right father has many years left yet, let's focus on Bran today"

"Well so far he's doing better than you are" Lillian teased trying to lighten the mood which succeeded. Robb playfully nudged her as the twins continued to banter for the rest of the journey.

Arriving at the location where the execution was to take place the guards took the horses reigns as Lillian slid off the saddle and went to go stand next to Bran. She placed a comforting hand on the boys shoulder as they brought forward the deserter, he was mumbling words to himself but Lillian could only make out two "White Walkers". Lillian and Jon exchanged confused glances, white walkers surely the boy was mistaken walkers hadn't been seen for years.

"I saw what I saw, I saw the white walkers" Lillian's heart went out to the boy he looked scared of whatever he'd seen beyond the wall, White Walker or not. The guards made the boy kneel as her Lord Father started his speech.

"Don't look away, father will know if you do" Jon whispered to Bran as he came up to stand next to him. When the sword swung killing the boy she felt Bran flinch slightly but he didn't look away. Lillian felt sadness wash over her the boy was young and scared but he abandoned his brothers of the Knights watch and that's the price that had to be paid.

Walking back towards the horses Robb and Lillian split from Bran seeing that father wanted to talk to him. The twins walked over to their horses Lillian was lost in thought when Robb nudged her "What's the matter sister?"

"What he said about the White Walkers-"

"He was probably lying Lillian or imagining it. Don't worry Lilly no one has seen White Walkers for thousands of years" Robb put an arm round his sister "You know you're just like mother, you worry too much"

"You're right" Lillian sighed

"Aren't I always?" Lillian pushed Robb as the two began to laugh before mounting their horses and heading back to Winterfell.

* * *

Upon crossing a bridge their journey home was interrupted as they saw the body of a dead stag lying in their path. They all got off their horses walking closer to the dead body. "What do you think did it?" Lillian asked looking around for any clues.

"Mountain Lion" Theon suggested

"Their are no mountain lions in these woods" Eddard stated before walking into the surrounding Forrest with the rest following. Lillian walked between Bran and Jon. All of a sudden Lillian gasped upon seeing what looked like a dead wolf surrounded by a small litter of puppies.

"What the hell is it? Looks like a freak" Theon exclaimed causing Lillian to shoot him a glare.

"It's a Direwolf and it's beautiful" Lillian stated as she knelt down next to her father who pulled out an antler that was stuck in the wolves side. Lillian grabbed one of the puppies and held it in her arms smiling as it snuggled into her warmth. The little wolf pup was mostly white with a patch of grey fur around one eye and some grey on its back.

Jon handed a puppy to Bran who looked at it with a smile similar to Lillian's on his face. "Father can we keep them?"

"I'm sorry Bran better a quick death they won't last without their mother" Eddard said as he walked past his son. Lillian shot up as Theon grabbed the pup from Brans arms and drew his knife.

"Hey!","Put away your blade" Lillian and Robb growled at Theon seeing the hurt look on Brans face.

"I don't take orders from you two I take them from your father". Sometime Lillian really wanted to punch that smug look off throne face but before Lillian could open her mouth to speak again Jon beat her to it.

"Lord Stark! There are six pups one for each of the Stark children. The Direwolf is the sigil of your house, they were meant to have them". Their father thought about it for a moment before replying

"You will train them yourselves, you will feed them yourselves and if they die you will burry them yourselves". Big smiles crossed Lillian and Brans faces as Theon handed the pup back. The boys picked up the other four pups as Bran turned to Jon "what about you?"

"I'm not a Stark now go" they all started to make their way back towards the horses when suddenly Jon stopped and bent down. "What is it?"

"The runt of the litter" Theon snickered as Jon picked up a puppy that was probably half the size of the rest " That ones yours Snow"

Lillian rolled her eyes as at the comment as she walked beside Bran towards where the others were waiting.

"I think I'm going to call mine Summer" Bran states smiling down at the puppy who was staring right back at him.

"Well I think that's a great name, kind of a coincidence actually considering what I've chosen to call mine" Lillian smiles at her little brother as he looks at her in confusion.

"Why? What have you called her?". Lillian smiled down at the sleeping pup in her arms and answered

"Winter"

* * *

**Note**

_Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! So for this story I thought I'd use a mixture of the TV series and the books (I'm currently rereading them). Also my ending is going to be AU because, Spoilers!, I want Sandor alive and secondly I wasn't a fan of the way they ended it, it felt rushed so I'll probably add loads of new stuff into the later seasons. Also I'll be adding some AU bits throughout the whole story._

_Let me know what you think and thank you for reading!_

_Emily X_


End file.
